


Blue Paladins (Comic)

by Cassarilla



Series: Blue Paladins [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Art, Comic, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fancomic, Fix-It, Season 8 Spoilers, art journey project, happy endings, takes place after canon, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassarilla/pseuds/Cassarilla
Summary: Allura gave all realities a second chance.  The universe, and the Blue Lion, thought that she deserved the same.  Lance has a surprise for her when she returns.Fancomic 128 panels/pagesCOMPLETE (But plans for short sequel comics in the future.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to read this comic. Here's a little back story on it.
> 
> Drawing is something I've been interested in for most of my life, but I've been terribly inconsistent. That doesn't really lead to much improvement. I was looking for something to make me draw regularly to try to grow as an artist. After the, disappointing, finale of Voltron I couldn't shake this idea. Then I realized it was basically a win-win. Weekly comic = weekly practice and giving my two characters the happy ending they deserved sounded pretty fun. So, here's Blue Paladins.
> 
> This definitely has helped me grow as an artist, so I do believe there is an improvement in the art as you get further into the chapters. I still have a lot to learn, but I do feel like there has been some progression.
> 
> COMPLETE.
> 
> This portion was originally posted to Instagram on January 31st, 2019.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support my art I have a Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This portion was originally posted on instagram February 7th, 2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support my art consider checking out my Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla
> 
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was originally posted February 14th, 2019 on instagram (@CassarillaDraws)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support my art I have a Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla
> 
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the updates from February 14th, 21st, 28th and March 7th, 2019 originally posted to instagram (@CassarillaDraws)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support my art I have a Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla
> 
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pages in this chapter are from updates from March 14th, 21st, 28th, and April 4th, 2019. Originally posted to instagram (@CassarillaDraws)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support my art consider checking out my Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pages in this chapter are from April 4th, 11th, 18th, 25th, and May 2nd 2019. They were originally posted on my instagram (@CassarillaDraws)

  
.....................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support my art consider checking out my Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These pages are from updates originally posted May 9th, 16th, 23rd, 30th, as well as June 6th and 13th. The updates were originally posted on my instagram (@CassarillaDraws)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know with the flashbacks and such the timeline might be a bit uncertain so I just want to clarify something. Lance makes the decision to return to the Garrison before the lions leave, which is to say before he started having the dreams that Allura was returning. 
> 
> His decision to go back to the Garrison was solely based upon his own ambitions and his restlessness with a simple life. Although learning shortly after that Allura was returning only served as more motivation for him to live his dreams.
> 
> \-----  
> If you'd like to support my art consider checking out my Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla
> 
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains the updates from June 20th, 27th and July 4th. Originally posted on instagram (@CassarillaDraws)
> 
> Hopefully, the last lumped together update. Just wanted to get the whole comic here. Updates should be every Thursday here as well until the end of the comic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit is inspired by one of my favorite scenes of Allura and Lance; his bayard upgrade scene. They talk and she mentions that it "actually" made her feel better. He asks "What do you mean actually?" They both laugh. Because they both know how flirty and immature Lance was when they first met. I just love that little moment because it shows how they've both grown. It shows Lance's self awareness in that growth. AND it shows that they both do laugh about the persona he first put on.
> 
> As a couple, I just think that they reference that fact once in a while. Of course, the paladins and Coran are in on the joke and jab at him at times too. He can take it and keeps the joke going, he knows how proud of him they all are and how much he's grown. 
> 
> Other people that know Lance as who he is now, a well-respected Commander are completely outside of the loop. He's never been flirty in front of them. Although, they may see it now that his girlfriend is back. ;P
> 
> \------  
> If you'd like to support my art consider checking out my Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla
> 
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this comic Allura and Lance have a special connection (through his markings she gave him before she left.) I kinda thought about that and had this little idea of that connection having a side-effect of sorts.

...................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During Allura's three year absence Lance and the mice have shared a lot of stories. Turns out, they were the perfect ones to talk to when he missed her the most, and didn't really want to deal with other people. I think it's cute that Allura talks to the mice. (And I like silly shenanigans and this situation could definitely provide for some in future updates.) ;P   
> .  
> If you'd like to support my art I have a Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla
> 
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update this week! It's been busy (I like to aim for three pages, but sometimes life happens.) Romelle is one of my favorite characters so I definitely wanted to bring her into the comic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update has a speed paint over on youtube!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Xzgrgnlkoo&feature=youtu.be  
> .  
> If you'd like to support my art I have a Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla
> 
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this update! See you next Thursday!  
> (I guess I technically uploaded this update on a Friday here, but I did have this up on Thursday on instagram...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support my art I have a Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints here)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this comic! See you guys next Thursday! :)

  
...............................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this update's speedpaint if you'd like ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9q6Am8CaZEE&feature=youtu.be
> 
> If you'd like to support my art I have a Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone said they should kiss again.... who am I to disagree?! See you next week! :)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support my art I have a Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Thursday! See ya next week! 
> 
> I've also decided to do a written version of this comic story. Don't worry I'm still doing the weekly comic updates, but I wanted to go more in depth with some things. You don't have to read the fanfic to understand the comic or anything. Just kind of wanted to write out this whole thing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support my works I have a Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I'll be back with another update next Thursday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speedpaint for this update - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVnemq41vbw&feature=youtu.be  
> .  
> If you'd like to support my works I have a Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla
> 
> Other places you can find me.  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla1


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support my works I have a Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here sometimes)  
> http://twitter.com/CassarillaDraws


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New updates every Thursday!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support my art I have a Ko-fi page.  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla
> 
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1 (I post speed paints from the comic here)  
> http://twitter.com/CassarillaDraws


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Thursday! See you guys next week. 💫

........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support my work I'm on Ko-fi :)  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla
> 
> You can also support me by listening to the songs I have up on Spotify.   
> (Just search for Cassarilla)  
> http://twitter.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These panels are #100 and #101 and I can't believe we've gotten this far guys! I'm not done yet and I have a lot more planned as well as possibly some plot twists. 😉 Thanks so much for all of the support so far! See ya next Thursday!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://patreon.com/Cassarilla  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://twitter.com/CassarillaDraws


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by and reading this! See ya next Thursday!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://patreon.com/Cassarilla  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://twitter.com/CassarillaDraws


	21. Chapter 21

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://patreon.com/Cassarilla  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com  
> http://instagram.com/Cassarilla  
> http://deviantart.com/Cassarilla  
> http://twitter.com/CassarillaDraws


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Sorry for not posting last week's update here! There was an update last week and I posted it other places but neglected to do so here. So this chapter is last week's update with the current one. I'll be back with another update on Thursday!

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://patreon.com/Cassarilla  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://twitter.com/CassarillaDraws


	23. Chapter 23

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://patreon.com/Cassarilla  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla  
> You can also find me on the social medias:  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com/  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://twitter.com/CassarillaDraws


	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final panel of Blue Paladins. It isn't the final panel of this AU. I just feel like this is a good stopping point and that the stage is set for short one-shot comics in the future that are set after the main story. Thanks so much for reading, commenting and supporting this comic over the past year. I hope you enjoyed it. 💖💙


End file.
